Realm name lore
A *'Acherus' - The Ebon Hold; current stronghold for Darion Mograine and his Knights of the Ebon Blade; formerly a Scourge necropolis *'Aegwynn' - Magna Aegwynn, Guardian of Tirisfal, Medivh's mother *'Aerie Peak' - The home of the Wildhammer dwarves. *'Agamaggan' - One of the Ancients, an immortal giant boar. *'Aggramar' - Aggramar the Avenger, a vanir titan, was once Sargeras' lieutenant *'Ahn'Qiraj' - Fortress city of the qiraji in Silithus *'Akama' - Elder Sage of the draenei *'Al'Akir' - Al'Akir the Windlord, elemental lieutenant of the Old Gods *'Alexstrasza' - Dragon Aspect of Life, Queen of the red dragonflight *'Alleria' - Alleria Windrunner, high elf ranger, hero of the Alliance *'Alonsus' - Alonsus Faol, archbishop and reformer of the Brotherhood of Northshire, who helped to raise enough money to rebuild Stormwind after the Second War *'Alterac Mountains' - Former nation of Alterac *'Aman'Thul' - The Highfather of the Pantheon *'Anachronos' - Bronze dragon, son of Nozdormu *'Andorhal' - Formerly on of the largest towns of Northern Lordaeron, located in Eastern Plaguelands *'Anetheron' - A cunning and horrifically powerful dreadlord *'Antonidas' - The now late former leader of the Kirin Tor *'Anub'arak' - The Former King of the nerubians now a crypt lord. *'Anvilmar' - Starting area for the dwarves and gnomes of Dun Morogh, located in Coldridge Valley. *'Arak-arahm' - Nerubian crypt lord *'Arathor' - Historical nation of the human Arathi tribe in southern Lordaeron *'Archimonde' - Archimonde the Defiler, eredar warlock *'Area 52' - A neutral goblin-run town in the Netherstorm *'Argent Dawn' - An organization that tries to unite the people of Azeroth in the fight against evil *'Argus' - The ancestral homeland of the eredar. *'Arthas' - Prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron, the new and immortal Lich King *'Arygos' - The ancient blue dragon Arygos is a child of Malygos. *'Ashbringer' - Legendary sword of Alexandros Mograine *'Ashenvale (Ясеневый лес, Russian realm)' - Wilderness region south of Darkshore and Felwood, west of Azshara, and north of the Stonetalon Mountains and the Barrens. *'Aszune' - A Kaldorei Princess. By returning her heart to her statue, Thrall opened up the bridge to the Prophet. *'Auchindoun' - Draenei crypts in Terokkar Forest *'Azgalor' - Pit lord, later promoted to Demon King *'Azjol-Nerub' - Capital city of the fallen Nerubian Empire *'Azuregos (Азурегос, Russian realm)' - Blue dragon, raid boss for the The Scepter of the Shifting Sands *'Azuremyst' - The starting area of the Draenei and the location of the crashed dimensional ship Exodar. *'Azshara' - Former queen of the night elves, now queen of the naga B *'Baelgun' - Baelgun Flamebeard, second-in-command of the Northrend expedition under Muradin Bronzebeard. *'Balnazzar' - Dreadlord, he possesses the Paladin Saiden Dathrohan of the Scarlet Crusade *'Barthilas' - Barthilas, an ambitious paladin who served under Tirion Fordring at Mardenholde Keep. *'Black Dragonflight' - The dragonflight of Deathwing (Neltharion, the Earth Warder) *'Blackhand' - Blackhand the Destroyer, Warchief of the Horde during the First Invasion of Azeroth *'Blackmoore' - Lieutenant General Aedalas Blackmoore was the chief of Durnholde Keep *'Blackrock' - A very large, very old, and well-known orc clan. *'Blackrock Mountain' - Volcano located on the border of the Burning Steppes and the Searing Gorge; created when Ragnaros the Firelord was summoned into Azeroth. *'Blackwater Raiders' - Pirates who founded Booty Bay and have aligned themselves with the Steamwheedle Cartel. *'Blackwing Lair' - Home of Nefarian, where he schemes to destroy Ragnaros and lead his army to undisputed supremacy over all the races of Azeroth *'Bladefist' - Kargath Bladefist, Chieftain of the Shattered Hand clan *'Blade's Edge' - A region of knife-sharp mountains located in Outland *'Bleeding Hollow' - The Bleeding Hollow clan *'Bloodfeather' - Harpy Queen of the Barrens *'Blood Furnace' - The second wing of the Hellfire Citadel and the location of Keli'dan the Breaker. *'Bloodhoof' - Bloodhoof tribe, tauren tribe led by Cairne Bloodhoof. *'Bloodscalp' – The Bloodscalp tribe, jungle trolls that live in Stranglethorn Vale *'Bonechewer' - The Bonechewer clan, led by Tagar Spinebreaker *'Booty Bay (Пиратская бухта, Russian realm)' - pirate city in the Stranglethorn Vale *'Boulderfist' - The Boulderfist Tribe, they control parts of Stromgarde *'Broken Isles' - A cluster of islands that are rumored to be the location of the tomb of Sargeras. *'Bronze Dragonflight' - Nozdormu's dragonflight *'Bronzebeard' - The Bronzebeard clan successfully gained control of Ironforge during the War of the Three Hammers and is now the ruling royal family of the dwarven city *'Burning Blade' - The modern Burning Blade scheme to bring about the destruction of the Horde, and report to the Shadow Council *'Burning Legion' – The Burning Legion is a massive army of demons, infernals, and corrupted races who seek to destroy any trace of order in the universe *'Burning Steppes' – The Burning Steppes is a high-end location found in the Eastern Kingdoms, between the Searing Gorge, Elwynn Forest and the Badlands C *'Cairne' - Cairne Bloodhoof, Grand Chief of the Tauren and Chieftain of the Bloodhoof *'Cenarion Circle' - An organization of druids dedicated to protecting and restoring nature *'Cenarius' – One of the most powerful and influential demigods of Azeroth, Lord of the Forest, and the patron god of all druids *'Cho'gall' - The first of the ogre magi, leader and creator of the Twilight's Hammer clan *'Chromaggus' – Nefarian's most powerful chromatic dragonkin, found in Blackwing Lair *'Coilfang' - A large artificial lake located in Zangarmarsh, which contain the instances Slave pens, Underbog, The Steamvault and Serpentshrine Cavern. *'Crushridge' - The Crushridge clan, led by Mug'thol the ogre *'C'Thun' - An Old God, currently located in Ahn'Qiraj. D *'Daggerspine' – A naga tribe, currently dwelling in southern Lordaeron *'Dalaran' - The second Arathorian city-state, founded by wizards to escape the restraining confines of Strom and use their powers with greater freedom *'Dalvengyr' - A dreadlord left behind in Lordaeron after the defeat of the Legion, later slain by Kael'thas and Vashj *'Dark Iron' - The Dark Irons lost the War of the Three Hammers, their ruler Thaurissan later summoned Ragnaros the Firelord who enslaved the renegade dwarves *'Darkmoon Faire' - Regular event happening at the start of the month, led by Silas Darkmoon *'Darksorrow' - A demon hunter *'Darkspear' - A tribe of jungle troll, led by Shadowhunter Vol'jin, who swore allegiance to Thrall's Horde *'Darrowmere' - Darrowmere Lake in the Western Plaguelands *'Dath'Remar' - Leader of the highborne during the War of the Ancients, after being exiled he traveled and founded the city of Quel'thalas. Bears the name Sunstrider, meaning "he who walks in the day" *'Dawnbringer' - Member of the Brotherhood of Light which is a subsection of the Argent Dawn. *'Deathguard (Страж Смерти, Russian realm)' - Forsaken guard *'Deathwing' - Nickname of the black dragon Aspect Neltharion, who betrayed his own kind by all but destroying the blue dragonflight *'Defias Brotherhood' - A bandit faction. Formerly artisans tasked with rebuilding Stormwind City, they rebelled when the House of Nobles refused payment for their work *'Demon Soul' - An artifact created shortly before the War of the Ancients, formerly known as the Dragon Soul *'Dentarg' - A two headed ogre-mage, Ner'zhul’s most trusted servant on Draenor *'Destromath' – A pit lord *'Dethecus' - A dreadlord *'Detheroc' – Dreadlord of the Nathrezim, brother of Balnazzar and Varimathras *'Dire Maul' - Ruins of a Night elf metropolis located in Feralas, now overrun by Highborne spirits, Ogres, and demons. *'Doomhammer' - Orgrim Doomhammer, leader of the Horde who came into power despite not wanting to be a puppet to Gul'dan and his Shadow Council *'Draenor' - Once the peaceful home world of the orcs, ogres, and draenei, was torn apart after the opening of multiple portals to Azeroth *'Dragonblight' - A dragon's graveyard, located in Northrend *'Dragonmaw' - The Dragonmaw clan was responsible for the capture of the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza. The Second War left them all but destroyed *'Drak'tharon Keep' - An old Drakkari troll stronghold that is currently under the control of Arthas and the Scourge. *'Drak'thul' - A Necromancer in Gul'dan's Stormreaver clan who lives in hiding on the Broken Isles *'Draka' - Mother of Warchief Thrall, warrior mate of Durotan *'Drakkari' - A tribe of ice trolls *'Dunemaul' - The Dunemaul clan of ogres, led by Gor'marok the Ravager, live in the Tanaris Desert *'Drek'Thar' The chieftain of the Frostwolf clan *'Durotan' - Father of Warchief Thrall and former chieftain of the Frostwolf clan of orcs E *'Earthen Ring' - The council of the most powerful shamans of the Horde *'Echo Isles' - A small archipelago off the coast of the Durotan Peninsula. *'Eitrigg' - An orc warrior who served during the First and Second Wars, and now serves as an advisor to Thrall *'Eldre'Thalas' - The ancient night elf city, now known as Dire Maul *'Elune' - Goddess of the Moon, mother of Cenarius *'Emerald Dream' - The realm of the wild, it appears as Azeroth would have appeared without the development of sapient races *'Emeriss' - Green dragon, one of Ysera's most trusted lieutenants *'Eonar' - Female vanir titan, consort of Aman'Thul the Highfather *'Eredar' - An insidious race of demonic sorcerers, warlocks of the Burning Legion *'Eversong (Вечная Песня, Russian realm)' - forest around Silvermoon City *'Executus' - Majordomo Executus *'Exodar' - The enchanted capital city of the draenei. F *'Farstriders' - High elf and blood elf rangers. *'Feathermoon' - Shandris Feathermoon, General of the Sentinel Army *'Fenris' - Fenris The Hunter, chieftain of the Thunderlord clan. *'Firetree' - A tribe of forest trolls under the Dark Horde. *'Fizzcrank' - A gnome airstrip base located in the Borean Tundra. *'Fordragon' - Lord Bolvar Fordragon, Regent of Stormwind *'Forgotten Coast' - A portion of the Great Sea off the west coast of Kalimdor. *'Frostmane' - A tribe of ice trolls that inhabits Dun Morogh *'Frostmourne' - The runeblade that the Lich King used to make Prince Arthas forfeit his soul to him *'Frostwhisper' - Ras Frostwhisper, a lich currently residing in the Scholomance. Also the name of a gorge in Winterspring *'Frostwolf' - The Frostwolf clan, led by Warchief Thrall's father Durotan, refused to drink Mannoroth's blood and were exiled from the Horde G *'Garithos' - Self appointed Grand Marshal of the remaining armies of Lordaeron *'Garona' - Half-orc, former spy and assassin of the Shadow Council *'Genjuros' - Blademaster of the Blackrock clan *'Ghostlands' - Blood elven territory in Quel'thalas *'Gilneas' - A human nation located on the peninsula south of Silverpine Forest *'Gnomeregan' - fallen capital of the gnome race *'Gordunni (Гордунни, Russian realm)' - a clan of ogres in central Feralas. *'Gorefiend' - Death knight, once in service of Ner'zhul on Draenor *'Gorgonnash' - A Pitlord *'Greymane' - Leader of the nation of Gilneas, he pulled Gilneas from the Alliance after the Second War *'Grim Batol' - Former city-state capital of the Wildhammer clan of dwarves. *'Grizzly Hills' - Located in southeastern Northrend, and is the home ground of the Grizzlemaw furbolgs. Also the location of the world tree Vordrassil. *'Grom (Гром, Russian realm)' - Grom Hellscream is a hero of the orcs, murderer of the Mannoroth, and former cheiftain of the Warsong clan. *'Gruul's Lair' - Lair of Gruul the Dragonkiller. *'Gul'dan' - Gul'dan was ordered by Kil'Jaedan to train a number of like minded orcs in the ways of warlock magic, he named them the Shadow Council and also created his own clan named the Stormreaver clan *'Gurubashi' - The Troll Gurubashi Empire was once one of the most powerful forces on Azeroth H *'Hakkar' - Hakkar the Soulflayer or Hakkar the Houndmaster *'Haomarush' - The last leader of the remnants of the demon-worshipping orcs *'Hellfire' - Hellfire Peninsula, home of the Dark Portal and several fel orc clans *'Hellscream' - Grommash Hellscream (Grom, for short), leader of the Warsong clan. Killed Mannoroth in Warcraft III ending the blood pact he held over the orcs. A monument to his achievements stands in Ashenvale. *'Howling Fjord' - Zone located in southeastern Northrend. *'Hydraxis' - Duke Hydraxis located on an island near Azshara *'Hyjal' - The mountain on which Nordrassil, the World Tree, was planted I *'Icecrown' - The Icecrown Glacier in Northrend is the largest glacier on Azeroth *'Illidan' - Illidan Stormrage, twin brother of Malfurion Stormrage, also known as the Betrayer, is the Lord of Outland and hunted by the demon Lord Kil'jaeden for not destroying the Lich King J *'Jubei'Thos' - A Blackrock orc blademaster who was defeated by Arthas and Kel'thuzad as they made their way to a demon gate to contact Archimonde *'Jaedenar' - An enclave of the Shadow Council in Felwood K *'Kael'Thas' - Leader of the blood elves, right hand of Illidan *'Kalecgos' - One of the few surviving blue dragons, a major figure in the Sunwell Trilogy books *'Kargath' - Kargath Bladefist, Chieftain of the Shattered Hand clan. Resides in the Shattered Halls in Hellfire. *'Kel'Thuzad' - Once an Archmage of Dalaran, he later swore allegiance to the Lich King and founded a brotherhood, which he called the Cult of the Damned *'Khadgar' - Archmage of Dalaran and apprentice of Medivh, he was one of the most powerful wizards on Azeroth, and led the Alliance expedition into Outland *'Khaz Modan' - The mountainous kingdom of the Bronzebeard clan, it is named the "Mountain of Khaz" after the titan shaper Khaz'goroth, thought to be the creator of the dwarven race *'Khaz'goroth' - Male Vanir Titan, shaper of mountains and canyons *'Kil'jaeden' - A Demon Lord selected by Sargeras as his champion, he was responsible for the enslavement of the Dreadlords and is a strategic mastermind of the Burning Legion *'Kilrogg' - Kilrogg Deadeye, Chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan, was one of the first to accept the offer of drinking Mannoroth's blood. *'Kirin Tor' - An organization led by the most powerful human and high elf mages in the world who founded the city of Dalaran *'Kor'gall' – Former chieftain of the Stonemaul ogres, he was later challenged by Rexxar for leadership of his clan after breaking a promise to the half-ogre and killed *'Korialstrasz' - Consort of Alexstrasza in dragon form, and Krasus of the Kirin Tor in human form *'Kul Tiras' - A city-state founded upon a large island west of Khaz Modan ruled by the Proudmoore family L *'Laughing Skull' - The Laughing Skull clan, led by Mogor the ogre lord, remained in Draenor during both of the crossings into Azeroth *'Lethon' - One of the four corrupt green dragons who once served as Ysera's Lieutenants *'Liadrin' - Lady Liadrin, Matriarch of the Order of the Blood Knights *'Lightbringer' - Lord Uther the Lightbringer, a cleric of the Holy Order of Northshire and founder of the Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand *'Lightning's Blade' - The Lightning's Blade clan, led by an unknown orc *'Lightninghoof' - A Tauren named Hagar Lightninghoof in the Thousand Needles *'Lich King (Король-лич, Russian realm)' - Entity created by Kil'jaeden the Deceiver from the spirit of the orcish shaman Ner'zhul. *'Llane' - King Llane Wrynn, child of King Wrynn III, father of King Varian Wrynn, he was assassinated by the half-orc Garona during the First War *'Lordaeron' - One of the seven human kingdoms of the Arathorian empire; fell to the Scourge during the Third War, now in the hands of the Forsaken. *'Lordamere' - Lake that sits on the border of Silverpine and Alterac; second-largest lake in the Eastern Kingdoms. *'Lothar' - Lord Anduin Lothar was the last descendant of the Arathi royal bloodline; known as the Lion of Azeroth, he was the Champion of Stormwind during the First War and High Commander of the Alliance of Lordaeron army during the Second War M *'Madoran' - Madoran Bronzebeard - King of Ironforge during the War of the Three Hammers, father of Magni Bronzebeard *'Maelstrom' - A tumultuous storm of tidal fury and chaotic energies in the middle of the Great Sea on the location where the Well of Eternity once stood *'Magtheridon' - A Pit Lord servant of Mannoroth the Demon King, the later ruler of Outland was imprisoned by Illidan's forces. Currently imprisoned in Hellfire Citadel. *'Mal'Ganis' - Dreadlord of the Nathrezim, sent by Archimonde to police the Lich King and head up the plot to make Prince Arthas the Lich King's greatest champion *'Malfurion' - Malfurion Stormrage, twin brother of Illidan Stormrage, Thero'shan to the forest demi-god Cenarius, and companion of Tyrande Whisperwind *'Malorne' - The Great White Stag, lover of Ysera and Elune, and father of Cenarius *'Malygos' - Dragon Aspect of Magic, leader of the blue dragonflight *'Mannoroth' - Mannoroth the Destructor, a pit lord who quickly became one of the favoured lieutenants of Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, the eredar champions of the Burning Legion *'Mazrigos' - An orc farseer who defended the demon gate which the lich Kel'Thuzad used to commune with the demon lord Archimonde, he was killed by Prince Arthas *'Medivh' - The last Guardian of Tirisfal, son of Aegwynn, while possessed by Sargeras he and Gul'dan opened the Dark Portal *'Mekkatorque' - Gelbin Mekkatorque, the current king of the gnomes. *'Misha' - The loyal elite bear companion of the legendary half-ogre Rexxar *'Mok'Nathal' - A clan of half-ogres from Draenor, they currently reside in Mok'Nathal Village, in eastern Blade's Edge Mountains. *'Moonglade' - A haven for druids where tauren and night elves coexist peacefully, united by their reverence for the spirit of nature *'Moon Guard' - A night elf organization of sorcerers and warriors that once followed Queen Azshara but soon became the core of the resistance of the Highborne in the War of the Ancients. *'Moonrunner' - The only server in-game without a background for the name (Name of a Role-Playing Gamebook, from which MMORPG's were born) *'Muradin'-The younger brother of the dwarven King Magni Bronzebeard. During the second war, Muradin served as official liaison between Lordaeron and Khaz Modan N *'Nagrand' - An area in the Outland, home of the Mag'har (brown orcs) and the Kurenai (draenei Broken) *'Nathrezim' - A race of cunning and corruptive vampiric sorcerers also known as dreadlords *'Naxxramas' - A Scourge necropolis ruled by Kel'Thuzad *'Nazgrel' - An advisor to Thrall. *'Nazjatar' - The current capital city of the Naga. *'Neptulon' - Neptulon the Tidehunter, elemental lieutenant of the Old Gods *'Ner'zhul' - Elder Shaman of the orcs, he made the Blood Pact with Kil'jaeden the Deceiver and was later destroyed and transformed into the spectral Lich King *'Nesingwary' - A game hunter located in Nagrand and Sholazar Basin *'Nordrassil' - World Tree of the night elves, grown from an enchanted acorn placed in the new Well of Eternity *'Norgannon' - Norgannon, male aesir titan, master of arcane magic, knowledge, secrets and mysteries O *'Onyxia' - Onyxia is the daughter of the mighty dragon Deathwing *'Orgrim' - Orgrim Doomhammer, former Warchief of the Horde and chieftain of the Blackrock Clan. *'Oshu'gun' - Crystal mountain located in Nagrand. *'Outland' - The area through the Dark Portal which is now the floating remnants of Draenor, home to the orc and draenei P *'Perenolde' - Lord Perenolde of Alterac, he betrayed the Alliance and attempted to assassinate Lord Uther the Lightbringer *'Proudmoore' - The ruling family of the human island nation of Kul Tiras Q *'Quel'dorei' - a term meaning "children of noble birth." in Darnassian or "high elves" in Thalassian" *'Quel'Thalas' - The high elven kingdom in northern Lordaeron R *'Ragnaros' - Ragnaros the Firelord, elemental lieutenant of the Old Gods. Resides in Molten Core beneath the Blackrock Depths *'Rashgarroth' - Dreadlord *'Runetotem' - Hamuul Runetotem, Archdruid of the tauren *'Ravencrest' - Lord Kur'talos Ravencrest, master of Black Rook Hold *'Ravenholdt' - A guild of thieves and assassins *'Razelikh' - Dreadlord guardian of the Dark Portal. *'Rexxar' - Last son of the Mok'Nathal (half-orc & half-ogre), beastmaster, and champion of the Horde *'Rivendare' - Leader of the Scourge forces in Stratholme S *'Sabellian' - One of the three children of Deathwing. *'Sargeras' - The great champion of the titans, chosen by their Pantheon to defend the worlds they had created. He later joined the side of the demons, thinking the battle could never be won and named his growing army the Burning Legion *'Scarlet Crusade' - One of Azeroth's most controversial organizations, their members resort to extreme measures to destroy the undead *'Scarshield Legion' - Orc clan living in Blackrock Spire, famous for their fierce battle worgs *'Sen'jin' - Leader of the Darkspear trolls when they were found by Thrall who was killed at the hands of a murloc. The main troll village in Durotar is named after him *'Sentinel' - Elite guards of the night elves *'Shadow Council' - A secretive sect that manipulated Orcish clans and spread the use of warlock magics throughout Draenor *'Shadow Moon' - The Shadow Moon clan, led by Ner'zhul *'Shattered Halls' - The third wing of Hellfire Citadel and current residing place of Kargath Bladefist *'Shadowsong' - Maiev Shadowsong, a senior Priestess of the Moon during the events of the War of the Ancients, she was later appointed the jailer of Illidan Stormrage *'Shattered Hand' - The Shattered Hand clan, led by Korgath Bladefist, was named for the practice of self- mutilation that every grunt in the clan performs *'Shu'Halo' - The word "tauren" in the language Taurahe *'Silver Hand' - The Knights of the Silver Hand was the Order of Paladins created after the First War by Lord Uther Lightbringer and Archbishop Alonsus Faol *'Silvermoon' - The capital city of Quel'Thalas, Silvermoon was founded by the High Elves after their arrival in Lordaeron *'Skullcrusher' - Nekros Skullcrusher, former head of the Dragonmaw clan who used the Demon Soul to control the red dragonflight and its Queen Alexstrasza *'Skywall' - The air above the Elemental Plane, above the sun Al’Akir the Windlord holds court in his fortress *'Smolderthorn' - The Smolderthorn tribe, Trolls that live inside the Blackrock Mountain *'Soulflayer (Свежеватель душ, Russian realm)' - Title of Hakkar, one of the loas of Gurubashi trolls and the final boss of Zul'Gurub *'Spinebreaker' - Tagar Spinebreaker, leader of the Bonechewer clan *'Spirestone' - The Spirestone clan, ogres that live inside the Blackrock Mountain *'Sporeggar' - The Sporeggar, a group of mushroom people currently residing in Zangarmarsh. *'Staghelm' - Fandral Staghelm is one of Malfurion Stormrage's lieutenants, his radical beliefs and aggressive demeanor often lead him to quarrel openly with Tyrande Whisperwind *'Steamwheedle Cartel' - The Steamwheedle Cartel is the largest and most successful of the Goblin cartels in Undermine *'Stonemaul' - The Stonemaul clan, once ruled by the ogre Kor'gall, now lives in Dustwallow Marsh *'Stormrage' - Family name of the night elf twin brothers Illidan and Malfurion *'Stormreaver' - The Stormreaver clan, ruled and founded by Gul'dan *'Stormscale' - A naga tribe, currently dwelling in northern Darkshore *'Sunstrider' - The ruling family of the high elves, descended from Dath'Remar Sunstrider, the Highborne who led his people into exile to found the kingdom of Quel'thalas *'Sunwell' - Fount of mystical energy that empowered the high elves and their kingdom of Quel'Thalas for over four thousand years. *'Suramar' - A kaldorei city, home to the High Priestess of Elune, which was destroyed by the Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients *'Sylvanas' - Sylvanas Windrunner, once General of the Rangers of Silvermoon, she later became the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken T *'Tanaris' - A desert located in Southeastern Kalimdor *'Talnivarr' - Dreadlord Champion *'Terenas' - King Terenas Menethil, ruler of Lordaeron and the Alliance, later killed by his son Arthas *'Terokkar' - Terokkar Forest is a forest zone in Outland *'Thaurissan' - Ruling family of the Dark Iron dwarves. *'The Scryers' - Defectors from Kael'thas Sunstrider's forces. Now aligned with the Sha'tar. *'The Sha'tar' - A group of naaru (beings made of light) living in Shattrath City. *'The Steamvault' - A wing of Coilfang Reservoir. *'Therazane' - One of the elemental lords who commanded the armies of the old gods. *'Thermaplugg (Термоштепсель, Russian realm)' - Current ruler of Gnomeregan and the Leper gnomes, former friend and associate to Gelbin Mekkatorque. *'Thorium Brotherhood' - Former Dark Iron Dwarves of Searing Gorge and first-rate blacksmiths *'Thrall' - Warchief of the Orc race, and the Horde *'Thunderhorn' - Marn Thunderhorn, the wise and benevolent Chieftain of the Thunderhorn tauren *'Thunderlord' - Thunderlord clan, Doomhammer's native clan *'Tichondrius' - Tichondrius the Darkener, Lord of the Nathrezim and first among all the Dreadlords *'Todeskrallen' - German for Death Talon, a dragonkin clan at Blackwing Lair *'Trollbane' - The ruling family of Stromgarde, city-state capital of Arathor *'Turalyon' - A Paladin of the Alliance, he picked up Lothar's battle standard and sword, and rallied the army of the Alliance to victory over the Horde during the Second War *'Twilight's Hammer' - The Twilight's Hammer clan, led by the ogre magi Cho'gall *'Twisting Nether' - A dimension home to an infinite number of demonic beings U *'Uldum' - One of the titan research labs, created when they shaped Azeroth *'Uldaman' - The ancient titan vault buried deep within the earth. Recently discovered by dwarven excavation teams. Home of the Titan's failed creation, the troggs *'Underbog' - A wing of the Coilfang Reservoir. *'Undermine' - The underground main city of the goblins. *'Ursin' - Brother of Ursoc. These two great bears were friends of the Kaldorei. Both fell in battle during the War of the Ancients *'Uther' - Lord Uther the Lightbringer, a cleric of the Holy Order of Northshire and founder of the Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand V *'Varimathras' - Dread lord, right hand of Sylvanas Windrunner *'Vashj' - Lady Vashj, quel'dorei handmaiden of Queen Azshara, she now serves Illidan *'Vek'nilash' - Brother of Vek'lor, together they are the Twin Emperors of Ahn'Qiraj *'Velen' - Current leader of the draenei people *'The Venture Co.' - The Venture Trading Company, a goblin-run organization *'Vol'jin' - Leader of the Darkspear trolls *'Vordrassil' - Formerly a world tree located in the Grizzly Hills of Northrend; was corrputed by Yogg-Saron; now known as Grizzlemaw, a Furbolg city. W *'Warsong' - The Warsong clan, led by Grommash Hellscream *'Whisperwind' - Tyrande Whisperwind, High Priestess of the Sisters of Elune and companion of Malfurion Stormrage *'Wildhammer' - The dwarves of the Wildhammers clan live on Aerie Peak in the Hinterlands *'Windrunner' - High elven last name of the three ranger sisters Sylvanas, Alleria, and Vereesa *'Wrathbringer' - A type of wrathguard. *'Wyrmrest Accord' - Dragons opposing Malygos in the Nexus War. *'Wyrmscar' - Section of Bloodmyst Isle formerly part of Loreth'Aran. X *'Xavius' - Highborne counselor to Queen Azshara. He became the first satyr Y *'Yogg-Saron' - The Old God of Death. *'Ysera' - the green Dragon Aspect, is charged with the protection of the Emerald Dream *'Ysondre' - One of the four corrupt green dragons who once served as Ysera's Lieutenants Z *'Zandalar' - Ancentral homeland of the trolls *'Zenedar' - A dread lord *'Zul'Aman' - Capital of the Amani forest trolls; was the heart of the Amani troll empire. *'Zul'Gurub' - Capital of the Gurubashi jungle trolls; was the heart of the Gurubashi troll empire. *'Zul'jin' - Leader of the Amani forest trolls during the Second War *'Zuluhed' - Former chieftain of the Dragonmaw clan; leading member of the Shadow Council. Kategooria:Lore Realm Name Lore